Urges
by ZPM05
Summary: Teyla is infected with a virus


**Title:** Urges

**Rating:** M/MA (sexual scenes a the end)

**Pairing:** John/Teyla slight McWeir

**Summary:** I really suck at summaries so just read and find out.

**Spoilers:** Conversion - Set after they're returned from the Hive.

**The movies Titanic and Stealth**

Part: 1/1

"Great, another empty planet!" Ronon said, laced with sarcasm.

"Yeah, looks it," Colonel Sheppard said.

"Well you people do have to consider that the database we get our information from is out-of-date by like 10,000 years," McKay said to the two men in front of him.

"Then since we have now **finally **decided that this planet is empty should we not make our way back to the Stargate?" Teyla suggested.

"Yeah there's nothing here; let's pack it up and head to the gate," The Colonel said.

The four team members together started off in the direction of the Stargate. Teyla and Sheppard walked in front with Ronon and McKay bringing up the rear.

The team members were trudging through a forest, filled with giant trees and strange thorny brushes. Sheppard walked around them, intent on not ending up in the infirmary again, but Teyla was focused on her conversation with the Colonel and not paying attention. She never felt the tiny prick of a thorn breaking her skin. And with the others none the wiser continued onwards towards the Stargate.

"McKay dial it up and I'll send our IDC, Sheppard ordered as they finally reached the Stargate.

"Teyla..you okay?" He asked after seeing her falter and her head drop down for a moment.

"I am fine," she said.

"Okay well let's go, gate's open and everything."

After that the four team members stepped through the gate and into the Atlantis gate room. Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla headed for the infirmary for the post-mission check-up.

"Elizabeth it was another dud, briefing in…" Sheppard asked, stopping for a moment to wait for her answer.

"Briefing in one hour," Dr. Weir said.

"Okay see ya in an hour." With that Sheppard ran to catch up with his teammates who were already in the infirmary being checked out.

- Briefing Room -

After two hours of explaining the mission to Dr. Weir the meeting finally was coming to an end.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah basically…are we done?" Sheppard asked, not wanting to discuss this particular boring mission any more.

"Yes…you're all dismissed." With that the team filed out of the room.

"John?" Teyla asked as they walked down the corridor towards their separate rooms.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to spar tomorrow afternoon and have dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to, when?" John asked with a smile since this would be the first time they'd sparred since he was changed into the Iratus bug.

"Tomorrow, say 16:15 and my room on Thursday at 19:00?"

"Alright, see ya then." With that they entered their rooms.

After entering her room Teyla dropped her jacket on her bed and entered her bathroom to prepare for bed. Walking up to her mirror she noticed a small cut on her left arm and lifted it up to get a better view. Thinking nothing of it she finished readying for bed and walked out to her bedroom. Removing her jacket from the bed she climbed in, feeling a bit odd but tired easily falling to sleep filled with many fantasies of John Sheppard.

- The next day Weir's Office (Tuesday) -

"Teyla, how are you doing?" Dr. Weir asked from behind her desk.

"I'm fine thank you…may I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it?"

"What would you make for a romantic dinner and how would you set it up?" Teyla asked.

"Why, are you having a dinner with someone special?" Weir leaned forward clearly intrigued by the question.

"Yes I am."

"With who? Ronon?"

"NO! Ronon is a disturbing individual at times…it is with John," Teyla replied defensively.

"John?"

"Yes I wish for tomorrow to be a romantic evening between us."

"You like him don't you?" Elizabeth asked playfully.

"Yes I do." Teyla's face then took on a serious look "And I see how you look at him Dr. Weir. John is **mine**; stay away from him."

"Hey I'll admit he's really cute and all but I'd never act on any of my desire and I like Rodney more." With that reassurance Teyla's expression softened up. "You said that you wanted to make a romantic dinner for John. I'm also assuming that you want to play around after dinner?"

"If you mean be intimate, then yes I would like to 'play around'."

"Okay here's what you do…"

Teyla entered the gym at 16:05 to make sure that no one was using the gym and encountered Ronon inside.

"Hello, Ronon how are you?" Teyla asked after entering gym.

"Fine, you wanna spar?"

"No I am sparring with John today if you wouldn't mind leaving."

"Sure. You wanna spar till he gets here?"

"No I prefer to wait until he arrives."

"He's bound to be late like always. It'll help pass the time."

"No Ronon it upsets him when he comes to our scheduled sessions only to find you and me already sparring. I will wait. He has been under great stress and this will be the first time we will have sparred together in awhile. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving before he gets here." After Teyla finished her sentence Ronon just stared at her expressionless face for a few minutes before turning for the door and leaving the room. As soon as Ronon left, Teyla took a seat on the window sill and waited for John to show up.

She didn't have to wait very long after only a few minutes John Sheppard casually walked through the gym doors.

"You're on time," Teyla said playfully as she got up from the window sill and took out her fighting sticks.

"Yeah well this is the first time we've sparred in awhile. I didn't want to chance coming late only to find you sparring with Ronon."

"Shall we begin?" Teyla asked, avoiding his last statement.

"Sure," he answered, pulling out his fighting sticks.

An hour later they were still at it, though John was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. Teyla was also starting to take advantage of that fact, by trying to back him into a corner such as he did when he was infected by the Iratus Bug virus only she was more subtle than he was about it. Finally after a few more minutes Teyla had John pinned to the wall with both sticks crossed against his throat.

"Thought you'd go at least a little easy on me?"

"Now why would I do that? What is the point of sparring if your opponent does not fight to their fullest potential?"

"Because I'd, like to win at least once against you."

"Try practicing, and if I remember correctly you did beat me did you not?" she asked with a playful smile.

"That was a unique circumstance and you know it."

"Do I?" she asked dropping her sticks and trailing her hands over his chest.

"Uh..Teyla what are you-?" John was abruptly cut off by Teyla wrapping her arms around his neck and her lips pressing to his in a passionate, demanding kiss. John in a mixture of confusion and passion kissed her back just as eagerly.

"What was that all about?" John asked huskily after their kiss ended.

"You'll have to wait for that answer John." With that she picked up her equipment and exited the gym favoring John with a loving look before the doors closed behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" John wondered before retrieving his own equipment and exiting the gym.

- En Route to the Mainland (Wednesday) -

"So Teyla you excited to visit the mainland?" John asked from the pilot's seat.

Teyla who was in the rear compartment checking the supplies answered. "Yes it has been many days since I have seen my people. I'm anxious to see them again."

"Well we should be there in another ten minutes. We still having dinner tomorrow tonight?"

"Yes. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Ah..nothing..it's nothing forget I even asked."

"Alright."

After a few more minutes of silence John asks, "You want to play a game?"

"Anything specific?"

"How about I Spy?"

"Fine...I Spy something with my little eye that is blue."

"Okay is it the ocean?"

"No."

"My jacket."

"No."

A few minutes later "I give up what is it?"

"Your eyes."

"My eyes are hazel, Teyla, not blue."

"Hazel/blue..blue/hazel same thing" Teyla replied sarcastically.

"You young lady have been hanging around McKay too much."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes McKay is no role model. Ah.We're here," John said as he began descending the jumper for landing. Opening the rear hatch the two of them exited the Jumper and were greeted by Halling.

"Greetings Halling!" Teyla said with a smile and bowed her head in the traditional Athosian greeting.

"Greetings Teyla it has been many days!" he replied and bowed his head.

"Yes we have been very busy."

"What has brought you here today?"

"We have brought supplies from the Daedalus's last shipment and to take the day off. There is also another jumper coming from Atlantis."

"We thank you for the supplies, and where will you be going?"

"To the beach," John answered for Teyla.

"Have a good day then and Teyla the Elders would like to speak with you before you leave today."

"Alright I will see them before I leave today."

"Teyla you ready?" John asked her as he exited the Jumper with their stuff for the day.

"Yes John do you have our things?"

"Of course I do."

"Then let's go." Teyla said as she is looped her arm through one of John's.

After the jumper carrying Elizabeth, Rodney, Ronon, and Carson arrived the four headed for the beach to set up their picnic area. It took the four roughly 45 minutes to finish what John and Teyla had started before the pair had headed for the water.

"Are they ever going to get out?" McKay asked from his place at the bench the four had set up.

"They look like they're having fun so I don't think so?" Weir said sitting down next to him with her tray of food.

"Aren't they hungry?"

"If that was you out there would you be thinking about **food** or the woman? On second thought wrong person to ask," Ronon said from the other end of the bench.

"Hey!"

"What it's true you! We'll even ask Sheppard when he comes in."

"Fine,"

"Tey-!" everyone turned at John's yell just in time to see Teyla successfully push him under water ending their water war.

"I think Sheppard just lost!" Ronon announced to everyone as Teyla released her hold on John's head allowing him the oxygen he desperately needed.

"So what's my prize?" Teyla asked with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean a prize for what!" he asked between gulps of air.

"I won I think that I should get something for my efforts don't you think?" Teyla asked as she moved closer to Sheppard.

"I don't know you only won because you were drowning me."

"Oh. come on!" Teyla ordered as she grabbed his hand dragging him along with her to shore.

"Hey guys how's it going?" John asked.

"Fine…Sheppard we were watching you out there and I made an 'observation' about you guys. McKay and I want your opinion," Ronon questioned.

"Okay ask away Ronon."

"I made the comment that if it was McKay out there with Teyla and not you that he would be thinking about food and not Teyla. Do you agree with me? Or not?" Teyla looked a little offended at the question and John was flat out surprised.

"Yeah I'd say that's about right."

"What!" McKay yelled.

"It's true you're always thinking about food: when we're on a mission, during a movie, hell even when we're eating!"

"Well I'm not going to sit and take this!" With that McKay got up and stormed off.

"He'll be back; he left his food," Dr. Weir said and everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"What do you guys think of having a movie night tonight?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Why?" Ronon asked not really wanting to spend his evening that way.

"Because I think it would be a good way to relieve some stress and as you all know we've been under a lot of stress lately."

"I thought that was the point of coming here today?" Sheppard asked.

"That was part of this get away yes but not all."

"Is it mandatory?" Ronon asked in grim voice.

"If I have to make mandatory for you to come then yes it is."

"Thanks a lot Ronon," John said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh come on you have something better to do?"

"I'm sure I'd think of something better than watching a chick flick."

"What's a 'chick flick'?" Both Teyla and Ronon asked, although Teyla already knew what it was. She always asked so she could watch one.

"Teyla you know I'm not falling for that again. You know what a chick flick is, I've explained it several times to you."

"She may know what it is but I don't so if ya wouldn't mind telling me," Ronon asked impatiently.

" A 'chick flick' is a sappy movie that women enjoy watching and Teyla being the clever woman she is tries to get us to watch one at every chance she gets." Teyla blushed at his statement and Ronon nodded in understanding.

"I don't think we should watch a 'chick flick' we should watch an action film." Ronon said.

"I don't know I like Teyla's idea of a chick flick I mean don't we see enough action during the week?" Elizabeth said.

"Ya had to do that didn't you Teyla?" John said sarcastically.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Never mind how about we vote on a movie once McKay gets back. How's that sound to everyone?" John suggested.

He was answered with okay and sounds good.

"Now let's eat."

Fifteen minutes later Rodney returned to the table in a better mood and hungry.

"Rodney we're having a movie night tonight and we need to vote on a movie so now that you're back let's vote," Dr. Weir said.

"I could go for a sci-fi movie myself," said Carson.

"Me too a sci-fi movie sounds good," McKay said.

"Action movie for me," Ronon said.

"I second that," John said.

"I believe we should watch a 'chick flick,'" Teyla said and Elizabeth wholeheartedly agreed with her suggestion.

"Well we have a tie between all three: action, chick flick or sci-fi. Someone has to change their vote," Elizabeth said to the group.

"John," Teyla said in a pleading voice.

"What..oh no I'm not changing my vote."

"Please the next movie can be an action film," Teyla bargained.

"No no way there's no way I'm sitting through a two hour long sappy movie Teyla."

"What if we watched two movies tonight then will you change your vote?" Teyla tried again, compromising.

"I might," John said slowly beginning to concede. At that Teyla inched a little closer towards him.

"What!" the three other men at the table yelled.

"You're supposed to be on our side Colonel!" McKay exclaimed.

"Hey it's my vote and I'll use it as I damn well please McKay!" John retorted to McKay's outburst.

"So what is your answer?" Teyla asked.

"I'll change my vote as long as we watch an action film after. That's my offer take it or leave it," John offered.

"Deal," Teyla stuck out her hand.

John reached out with his hand to shake hers. "Deal"

"Well now that we have this matter settled we should clean up, and the movies begin at 18:00 tonight," Elizabeth stated to the group.

At exactly 18:00 Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, John, Teyla and Ronon entered the Rec. Room for the movie. Rodney and Carson carried two large bowls of popcorn each, Rodney kept one bowl for himself while giving his other bowl to John who took a seat on one of the large couches with Teyla curling up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and grabbing a handful of popcorn. Carson also kept one bowl for himself and gave the other one to Elizabeth who sat down on the other couch next to Rodney. Carson took a seat on the same couch and Ronon sat down in the chair to the left of Carson's couch.

"Everyone all nice and cozy now?" Carson asked looking at Teyla who was snuggled right to John and Elizabeth who sitting close to Rodney.

"Ya doc we're fine," John said from his couch.

"So Teyla what are we watching first?" John questioned.

"I believe we are watching...Titanic." As Teyla said that John and Rodney let out a groan, earning them a glance from Ronon.

"Why is that bad?" Ronon asked clearly not knowing the implications of the movie title.

"Come on Teyla anything but Titanic it's so long and the ship doesn't sink until the end."

"A deal is a deal John anyway after this you get to watch an action film," Teyla said reminding him of his earlier promise.

"Fine," John said.

"What are we watching after Titanic, John?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stealth, it just came out and one of the expedition members managed to get me a copy of it and I've heard that it's really good," John said and Elizabeth hit the play button on the DVD player. Teyla got into a comfortable position leaning heavily on John and grabbing more popcorn as the beginning scene titles scrolled by. Elizabeth as well got into a comfortable position next to Rodney.

After two an half hours of the movie it was finally getting to the good part. The iceberg had been spotted and the helm was frantically trying to steer the ship clear of the gigantic iceberg ahead of the ship. But his efforts were in vain as the starboard side of the ship struck the iceberg exposing four of its water compartments. The ship began to flood from the bottom up, people frantically, trying to escape from the lower decks to the life boats.

John was finally beginning to pay attention to the movie instead of stroking and playing with Teyla's hair. Teyla was and had been completely absorbed in the movie though didn't ignore the attention she was getting. Though now actually watching the movie John didn't give up playing with Teyla's hair, he just stop putting a lot of interest into it. Elizabeth was comfortable snuggled into Rodney's side content as could be with her position and the movie. Carson had been bored out of his mind for most of the movie and kept glancing around the room. Ronon to had been bored and couldn't wait until the movie was over and they could watch a good movie. He spent most of the time watching John and Teyla on the couch as well as Elizabeth and Rodney on the other couch.

Twenty minutes later the movie was finished and the ending credits began rolling.

"Well that was an interesting if a bit long movie," Rodney said happily.

"Ya it was worth it," John said from his chair.

"Aye worth it for you two lads but what about us, Ronon and I sat here for a good three hours bored out of our bloody minds," Carson said.

"Well no use on dwelling on it," said Rodney.

As Elizabeth got up John handed her his movie to put in the player.

"You know I never did get a prize for winning," Teyla whispered into John's ear.

"Oh yeah what did you have in mind for a prize?" John whispered back to her.

Teyla quickly moved from her position by John's side to straddling his hips and taking his face between both of her hands. "A kiss," She whispered as rested her forehead on his sharing each other's breath.

"Oh get a room!" Rodney said as he watched the two though as the words left his mouth he instantly wished he could take them back because Teyla shot him a look and if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Shut up Rodney!" Teyla said from her couch still looking at Rodney with her death glare. John grabbed her head and turned it towards him looking her into her eyes, raising his head up he captured her lips in a gentle kiss trying to calm her. In that realm he succeeded the instant he kissed her all the tension in her shoulders and body vanished becoming completely engrossed in the kiss. She was unwilling to keep its gentle nature using her tongue she persuaded John's mouth to open; her tongue explored the cavern of his mouth deepening the kiss. The room and people around them fell away as they kissed while Teyla's hands moved from John's face to the back of his neck squeezing gently moaning into his mouth before squeezing one last time and ending the kiss. Resting her forehead on his, she whispered to him.

"That was a suitable prize."

"If you lasses are finished we'd like to start the movie," Carson said.

"Ya we're finished," John said as Teyla climbed out of his lap returning to his side.

"Good," Carson said hitting the play button.

After fast forwarding through the previews the movie began with the image of flying through clouds and a few words explaining the story background. Then in fly the three futuristic planes beginning their attack run.

Two hours later the movie was coming to an end, the woman had been saved from North Korea, Eddie had been destroyed, the memorial service completed and now Ben and Kara were standing on a balcony.

"Just tell me you love me you pussy." Kara said and then the music and ending credits began rolling down the screen.

A drowsy Rodney McKay hit the eject button, releasing the DVD, and handed it to John who put it in its case and then in his pocket. With the movie finished everyone dispersed to their rooms for a good night sleep.

- Thursday Dr. Weir's Office –

"Morning Dr. Weir how are you?" Carson Beckett asked, entering her office.

"Quite well actually can I help you with something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes actually I wanted to discuss Teyla's blood test results with you." Carson said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course take a seat..what's wrong with Teyla's blood test and why has it taken two days for you to notice?" Weir asked with concern also in her voice.

"We've been having trouble with our equipment for a while and it's taken this long to fix the problem. I just got the tests a minute ago. Teyla's blood test showed a large quantity of a foreign substance in it and I tested the others for it and theirs came back negative. I planned to run a few tests to determine what the substance is and what it's going to do to her after I finished talking to you. But this also might explain why Teyla's was so friendly with John yesterday," Carson explained.

"Alright go and radio me if your tests turn up with anything. Should she be held in the infirmary?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Just to be on the safe side I'll go get her," Carson said getting up to leave the room.

After exiting Dr. Weir's office Carson began walking down the corridor towards the infirmary while clicking his ear piece.

"Teyla please respond this is Dr. Beckett."

Teyla was busy in her room cleaning and preparing for her dinner with John and didn't hear the first call from Dr. Beckett. Though the second call she heard and placed her ear piece in and clicked.

"This is Teyla what do you need Doctor?"

"Lass could you come down to the infirmary now?"

"I am quite busy at the moment could this wait?" Teyla asked not wanting to leave when she still had much to do.

"Afraid not lass."

"Very well, I will be there momentarily."

"Alright I'll see you in a few minutes." After that Carson closed the channel and Teyla dropped what she was doing and headed out the door for the infirmary.

A few minutes later Teyla walked into the infirmary to see a waiting Carson Beckett.

"Hello lass would ya mind sitting down on the bed here while I finish these tests?"

"Of course," Teyla said and took a seat on the nearest bed.

"Thanks." With that Beckett walked back into his office only to return a moment later with a needle filled with something.

"What is that?" Teyla questioned.

"Just a vitamin supplement. I notice in your blood test that you needed a boost," Carson lied it was no supplement it was a sedative.

"Very well," Teyla said reassured that it would not harm her. She felt the tiny prick as the needle broke her skin and the contents ejected into her bloodstream, and it only took a few moments to realize that she was slowly losing consciousness. She looked up a Beckett with a face of betrayal before falling back onto the bed unconscious. Carson moved her forward up the bed and began restraining her legs and arms.

"Sorry lass this is for your own good," Carson said to his unconscious patient patting her on her arm and walking back into his office to continue his tests on the substance.

After a few hours of working he finally discovered what the substance was doing to Teyla and called Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard down to the infirmary to explain it to them.

"Hello Colonel, Elizabeth," Carson greeted as the two entered.

"Carson," Elizabeth greeted with a smile.

"Doc...why the hell do you have Teyla restrained for?" John said heatedly after glancing at Teyla's bed.

"Trust me it's for her own good and if ya wouldn't mind stepping into my office I'll explain why I called you down here." Carson said and although Sheppard still didn't like the idea of Teyla being restrained he relented to the doctor's suggestion and followed him into his office.

"Elizabeth I managed to determine what the substance I found is doing to Teyla," Carson said.

"Substance? What substance?" John asked clearly confused.

"When I was reviewing Teyla's blood test results when I came across a foreign substance in her bloodstream and I have since determined what it's doing. I believe that the substance is similar to a disease the SGC came across, in its early years the victims reverted to primitive man. Though in Teyla's case the substance is just lowering her inhibitions and increasing hormone levels, the 'disease' if you will is basically telling her baser instincts to be used a bit more. Therefore telling her to for instance choose herself a mate, claim him, mate and protect him. She is still capable of higher reasoning and not just completely reverting to a primate," Carson explained to the pair.

"So why did you knock her out and restrain her?" John asked taking the news in stride.

"I just figured she wouldn't be too happy with me when I told her."

"Okay so what now?"

"I believe the substance will leave her system on its own perhaps in a few days she will be clear. But what I'm afraid of is that she has chosen her mate which if she has will make her more determined to leave here and find the lad."

"I think she's chosen John."

"Why do you, say that?" John asked calmly and thought about last night.

"Two days ago Teyla came into my office asking me how she should make a romantic dinner and she was quite friendly with you yesterday." Elizabeth explained.

"Well..um..Teyla after the briefing of our last mission invited me to dinner tonight and Teyla was just being playful," John said.

"Sure she was...anyway this could be a problem but manageable," Carson said just as Teyla began to stir on her bed. Once fully awake she noticed that her arms and legs were restrained, and began trying frantically to free herself.

"Whoa lass calm down you might hurt yourself!" Carson said rushing out to her struggling form.

"Release me!" she yelled at him still trying to escape or loosen her bindings.

"Teyla calm down." Teyla immediately calmed at the sound of John's voice and she shot him a confused look.

"John tell them to untie me," Teyla said pleadingly to him. She knew if someone would help her it was him.

"Carson, would you mind giving us a moment so I can explain this to her?" John asked.

"Sure lad. Elizabeth if you'll come with me I can show you some of the discoveries we've made since installing the ZPM." Carson said walking to the other end of the infirmary with Elizabeth right behind him leaving John alone with Teyla.

"Explain what to me?" Teyla asked calmly.

"Apparently you picked up something on our last mission that's got the doc concerned."

"What is it? I feel perfectly fine and why the need for the restraints?" Teyla asked.

"The substance in your bloodstream is apparently telling you to use your baser instincts more. And the restraints Teyla just a minute ago you looked like you were going to kill someone."

"I am fine and I was just reacting to the shock of being restrained."

"I am sorry Teyla but the doc wants to keep you here until you're clear of the stuff and that means keeping on the restraints. Doc said you should be clear in a few days and I'll come and visit."

"Days...if I am to remain here could you, at least loosen the ties?" Teyla said pleadingly to John.

"Ask the doc this is out of my jurisdiction. I'll see you in a few hours." John said leaning forward to kiss her forehead and saying goodbye before leaving.

After John left Carson came back over to Teyla's bed. "How are you doing lass?"

She replied "I am fine and do not need these restraints."

"I afraid that we have to keep those, on Teyla," Carson said and Teyla recovered quickly from the news.

"Could you at least loosen them, they are hurting my wrists," Teyla said casting a concerned looked to her right wrist.

"Sure thing lass I think we can loosen them a bit for yee," Carson said opening the restraint on her right wrist intent on loosening it when Teyla's hand shot out of the confining restraint and punched Carson in the face knocking him down. With Carson down Teyla used her right hand to free her left from the restraint and then worked to free both of her legs. Now completely freed from the restraints she climbed out of bed briskly walking past Carson and out the door. Carson woke from his daze in time to see Teyla walking out the door so he reached for his ear piece opening a channel.

"Elizabeth come in," Carson sluggishly said.

"This is Weir what do you need Carson?" Dr. Weir came over the radio.

"Ya should have security on the look out for Teyla she managed to escape."

"I'll have security teams notified. How the hell did she escape?" Weir asked heatedly.

"She asked if I could loosen her restraints because they were hurting her wrists. I beginning to loosen the restraint on her right wrist and the next thing I know I'm on the bloody floor."

"Okay I'll contact Sheppard tell him to lead the security teams. Weir out." After that the channel closed.

- Central Tower-

Four security teams had been dispatched all starting in the infirmary and branching outward. Colonel Sheppard led team 1, Major Lorne was leading team 2, Lt. Stackhouse led team 3, and Captain Rogers led the fourth team. So far neither team had encountered any sign of Teyla.

Colonel Sheppard was searching Corridor B17 on Level 12 with Ronon, himself, Second Lt. Thomas and Lt. White when the modified life signs detector beeped. The life signs detector they were using had been modified to pick up just Teyla's life sign (A/N: I don't know if that can really be done, just thought you could because she's the only Athosian on base and their signatures are different).

"This is Sheppard to Teams 2, 3 & 4 converge on Level 12, Corridor B17." John said and readied his stunner as he and his team rounded the next corner.

As they did there they found Teyla walking down the hall. "Teyla!" John called out and at the sound of his voice she stopped and turned around beginning to walk towards him.

"Don't move!" John said and Teyla abided his request to stop but it didn't stop her from chocking her head to a side with a confused expression. She was confused as to why her chosen was treating her in such a manner like she was a threat and she had done nothing to cause this distrust.

"John why are they here?" Teyla said referring to the men behind him and the men coming up from the other end of the hall. "They're here to make sure you're returned to the infirmary and don't do something you'll regret when you're better."

"Regret? What do you mean?" Teyla said just as confused as she had been a second ago.

"You escaped the infirmary to find me right?" Teyla nodded.

"Why did you do that?" John asked trying to prove his point.

"To be with you and share with you, why would I regret sharing myself with you?" she asked.

"Because Teyla this isn't you talking at least not the real you" _I'm sorry_ He silently added as he shot her with the stunner and watched her fall to the floor unconscious.

"Everyone good job I'll get her back to Beckett," John said moving forward to carry her back to the infirmary.

"You know Sheppard you should really think about taking her up on her offer," Ronon said intent on accompanying him to the infirmary.

"What?" John said.

"Well it's pretty clear what she wanted and that she is determined to get it. I don't see the reason why you shouldn't."

"The reason is that it's not really Teyla…I can't trust her feeling right now."

"Even if you can't it wouldn't hurt?"

"I'm not going to abuse her friendship like that if she really has feeling for me we can discuss it after she's better."

"You can trust my feelings for you John," Teyla said weakly from his arms still feeling the effects from the stunner.

"We'll talk about it when you're better," John said to her approaching the infirmary.

"But-"

"Doc I got her," John called out to a waiting Dr. Beckett.

"Put her on the bed Colonel."

"You'll be okay right."

"It won't be problem she won't be getting away again."

"Okay I'll be back later." With that John left the infirmary.

After four days of sedation the 'disease' had cleared Teyla's system and Carson was ready to release her.

"Okay lass your last test came back clean you're free to go back to your quarters now," Carson said.

"Thank you," Teyla said and left for her quarters.

Along the way she ran into John and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello John," she greeted him.

"Hey I see the Doc released you. Feeling better?"

"Yes Dr. Beckett said that my last blood test was clear of the substance and released me to my quarters."

"Well that's good."

"Yes...now that I am better can we have that discussion," Teyla said trying to get him into her quarters because even though her body was clean of the substance she was still feeling the desires it had invoked.

"Um sure, if you're up to it," John said.

"I am, come," Teyla said and gestured for him to lead. It took them only a few minutes to reach her quarters and get settled for their conversation.

"So about what you did while you were 'infected'."

"I was only doing what at the time I thought would convey my feelings to you. I also was…staking my claim for you because I was tired of other women making advances and vice versa."

"Well I can I understand that and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"You did not and everything else was forgivable."

"Okay well what about your feelings…are they genuine or was it just drug induced lust," John asked choking out the last sentence.

"As I said my feelings for you are genuine. Do you share my feelings?"

"I do…Teyla Emmagan I love you," he said taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Teyla replied with a beaming smile. "I love you too," she said and moved closer capturing his lips in a gentle kiss conveying her affection. A few seconds later she pulled back and faced the smiling face of the man she loved.

"Well that went better than our last two kisses," John said still grinning at her.

"Yes and it will only get better," Teyla said getting a little bolder by trailing her hands up and down John's chest.

"Teyla…what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Teyla said, slyly continuing her actions.

"Doesn't look like nothing," John said seeing through her sly comment. Teyla just smiled at him, gently pushing him back onto her bed and straddling him.

"Seriously Teyla what are you doing?" John asked from beneath Teyla.

"I was going to - I believe the term is make love to you."

"Were you?"

"Yes my body has been on fire for you for days and I have every intention to satisfy that need," she said reaching for the hem of her top and lifting it over her head exposing her bare chest to the man beneath her.

"Teyla are you sure you want to do this?" John asked as his hands trailed over her bare skin.

"John you need to stop asking such stupid questions," she said pulling John's shirt over his head.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said reaching for the button and zipper of her pants. He fumbled with the button for a moment before releasing it and, pulling down the zipper along with her pants and underwear. With Teyla now devoid of her clothing she worked on the button to his pants quickly freeing it and stripping John of his pants and boxers.

"You're even more beautiful naked than clothed," John murmured.

"So are you my love," she whispered as she leaned in to claim his lips in a hungry kiss.

As Teyla busied herself with exploring John's mouth, one of John's hands cupped her breast gently kneading it while his other hand glided lower to explore her more intimate parts. Using his thumb and index finger he found her clitoris and began to gently rub and pinch it. Causing, John to swallow her cries of pleasure. Teyla pulled back panting from the kiss and rested her head on his right shoulder arching into him and loudly moaning. _She was so wet for him, and so close!_ Teyla thought of trying to keep up with the sensations assaulting her, but she couldn't, there was so much so fast. Then with one final tweak to her clit Teyla cried out in ecstasy.

"JOHN!" John slowed his ministrations bringing her down slowly from her peak. Teyla just collapsed onto his chest trying to catch her breath as well as put into words what she was feeling at the moment.

"Wow Teyla you weren't kidding when you said you were on fire!" John said in astonishment.

"That was just the beginning John my desire for you has not lessened its intensity. And one question: would you like top or bottom?"

"Doesn't matter you can have the top."

"Alright," she said with a joyous smile before positioning herself over his straining member and guiding the tip to her entrance pulsing between her hand she impaled on it both releasing cries of pleasure as he buried himself deep inside of her.

_He is so large and a perfect match to receive this gift I now give him_ Teyla thought to herself.

_God she's so wet and tight_ John thought to himself. He lost his train of thought as Teyla began rocking her hips trying to push him deeper into her.

"By the Ancestors!" Teyla moaned having to close her eyes to fight off immediate release from the feelings he caused her. Much more powerful sensations than John's fingers did.

"Teyla you okay?"

"Yes," Teyla said on a loud moan escaping her lips this was going to be a shattering orgasm for her. Then John placed his hands on her hips and began thrusting and Teyla saw stars releasing a high pitched moan. Her cries for him becoming louder and longer signaling her approaching orgasm, they both sped up their rhythm with John purposely breaking it several times in order to throw her off. Teyla screamed out as her orgasm washed over her completely engulfing her and she clung to John riding it out.

"You John Sheppard are a gift from the Ancestors. My gift. That was...you made me feel such wonderful things," she panted out still riding the remnants of her first orgasm.

"I'm glad you liked it ready to go again?" John asked having not yet experienced his release yet.

"Of course and you will not be getting much sleep tonight John," Teyla said with a seductive smile on her face.

The sun was shinning through the windows by the time John woke up with Teyla still fast asleep on his chest. He just looked down and smiled at her sleeping form and thought I could definitely get used to waking up this way. Looking at his watch 07:26 the Daedalus was due today at 13:00 and he didn't have anything planned until 11:30 so he had a few spare hours. He should probably use them for sleep considering last night they made love until they couldn't keep their eyes open.

"Morning," Teyla mumbled to him still half asleep.

"Morning to you too Teyla did I wake you?" John asked.

"No," Teyla said slowly waking up. Normally she would have no problem with quickly rising from sleep but last night had taken a lot out of her but was most definitely worth it.

"Hey uh I have a personal question for you...we're you...had you...ever been with a man before last night?" John hesitantly asked.

"No before last night I had never been with a man in that way. I am glad that it was you that I gave such a special gift to. I did not regret it either last night was more than I had ever imagined it would be."

"I'm honored Teyla but the real question is where do we go from here? Do we blame it on the plant and forget about this or do we get together?"

"I have no wish to forget about this and I wish for more between us."

"So you want to be together then."

"Yes I do."

"Great I want us to be together too but I have one last question for you. Do you want to keep it a secret or public knowledge?"

"I see no reason I hide our relationship and I doubt many will be surprised by it and even if some disapproved they could do nothing because Dr. Weir said that as a leader of my people I was granted diplomatic immunity."

"Boy I can't wait to see Caldwell's face when we tell him and Weir this afternoon."

THE END

A/N: Just thought I'd clear up the errors that I had missed.


End file.
